


Storms

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, love my boys so much, super short but cute so, the truest of true otps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: It just so happened that he fell in love with the only boy in the world who could get excited when he hears the rain start to fall.





	Storms

Blink never liked storms, his home life always seemed to get worse whenever lightning flashed through the slits in the window. It's only when he left his family and joined the newsies he realized that not everyone panicked whenever thunder rolled through the skies of New York. 

And it just so happened that he fell in love with the only boy in the world who could get excited when he hears the rain start to fall.

"C'mon Blinky!" Mush laughs, tilting his head back as he twirls around. "Little rain neva hurt nobody!"

Blink swallows back the anxiety rising in his throat, reflexively pressing himself against the wall as another round of thunder rolls over the city. 

"C'mon, we's should be gettin' back to the lodging," Blink says, thankful that his voice doesn't waver, "'n I don't want you's gettin' sick."

Mush drops his arms to his sides, making his way back over to Blink under the roof of the shop. Mush's hair lays flat over his forehead, and some water droplets fall from the curls and roll down his face, the effortless happy smile on his face brings the other boy out of the anxiety riddled state he had been in. 

Blink wants nothing more than to kiss him senseless.

Another rumble of thunder, and he feels the panic rise back up in his chest. He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep himself from grabbing Mush's, but the other boy doesn't seem to notice.

"C'mon, 'fore they's start t' worry," Mush says.

The storm doesn't pass before bed, and neither does Blink's anxiety. Burring himself under the covers, he tries to keep his breathing to a lower rate as to not alert the others, specifically Mush.

The pattering of the rain seems to lull the other boys to sleep quicker than normal, and soon enough deep breathes and slight snores fill the room. They don't do anything to help his panic.

A crash of thunder shakes the lodging, and the lighting causes the boy's eyes to snap open. His breathing speeds up, and he pushes the blanket off of him so he doesn't feel constricted. 

"Shit shit shit," he whispers, holding his knees to his chest as he rocks back and forth slightly, "no no no, not this time, _please_."

He doesn't really know who he's pleading too, but whoever it is they don't help. He feels his chest close in as another round of thunder sounds from above. 

He holds a hand to his heart, trying to find some rhythm to keep his breathing under control, but the rapid beating mixed with the thunder and lightning just sends him into more of a spiral.

"Not here, I can't, please," he's muttering louder now, unable to keep his voice under control due to the anxiety flooding his brain. 

He feels the bed dip beside him, and he scrambles away from whoever it is, no wanting anyone to see him in the fragile state he's in.

"I'm sorry, p-please don't hurt me, I'm sorry," Blink says, shaking his head, "I'll be quiet, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Blink, s'okay," a voice murmurs from in front of him, "I ain't gonna hurt ya, just breathe, okay?"

Blink can't see who's talking to him, but the voice eases his anxiety a bit.

"You shouldn't see me like this, I'm sorry, I should be stronger than this."

"What? No, Blink," Mush shakes his head, reaching a hand out for the other boy to take, "I'm sorry, I didn't means t' make you's feel bad."

Blink turns away from Mush's outstretched hand, still shaking.

"No no you didn't I-" he stops, shaking his head vigorously as he scrambles for words, "I'm sorry, it's my fault, s'always my fault."

"Hey, that ain't true," Mush replies gently, trying to hide the fear in his voice, "s'not your fault, Blink. I wanna help...Imma go get help."

"No! No," Blink shakes his head again, "no one else. Please, I can't...I don't want anyone seein' me's like this...'specially Mush, can't have him seein' me this weak."

Mush sits back slightly, realizing that his boyfriend is in such panicked state that he doesn't even know who he's talking to, and he tries to figure out how to speak to him without making it worse.

"Okay," he talks quietly, "okay, I won't get Mush, but you's gotta let me help you, aight?"

Blink pauses, eyes darting around the dark room, and then nods.

"Okay, okay," he agrees, "I-I jus' don't want Mush worryin'...he worries too much, I don't deserve 'im."

Mush doesn't argue, as much as he wants to, and gently slips his arm around Blink's shoulders.

"Shh, jus' lay down, okay?" He says. "I'm right 'ere, nothin's gonna hurt you's."

Blink nods, leaning back in the other boys chest. A few minutes of silence pass before he speaks again.

"You gotta be gone 'fore the mornin' bell rings," he mutters sleepily, eyes shut, "don't want Mushy gettin' the wrong idea."

Mush smiles, and resists the urge to kiss the boys forehead.

"Don't worry," he says, feeling Blink start to snore beneath him, "I's sure he'll understand."


End file.
